blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Rood Chrishi
Rood Chrishi (루드 크리시, Ludeu Keulisi) is the main protagonist of Black Haze. He is magician working for Opion who goes by the name Blow (블로우, Beullou). His ability is darkness.Black Haze: Chapter 2 Currently, he's attending Helios as an Idun under his real name. Rood was first introduced in the prologue, bound to a iron ball at his feet. The room he was entrapped in was full of boxes and a skeleton was also present. Soon, the door to the room was opened by a man. Rood is a 15 year old boy who is secretly the famous "Black Magician. However, no one except Opion's Master and Ms. Ren know about his identity. He is not a very shy person. However, he dislikes being in crowds and having attention drawn to him.Black Haze: Chapter 2 In his unawakened form, he has blue eyes and neck-length blond hair. His height is 162cm.Black Haze: Chapter 10 When he awakens, he changes drastically as stated by Ms. Ren. He is 178cmBlack Haze: Chapter 10 tall and his eyes glow and electric blue color. In this form, his clothing is engulfed in black. Rood is very a clever and cunning individual as demonstrated when he roped Dio into helping him with his mission. He tends to try to grasp the situation before taking any immediate action. He can also be quite forceful, as shown when he threaten [Chevel Phon Hadelio. Rood can also be quite focused on whatever task he is required to do. ;Master of Opion :He was the one who found Rood in the closed room and raised him. He cares for Rood like a father and wants him to have a fun, normal school life. He goes out of his way to protect Rood without him realizing it. Fun and immature, he easily gets on Rood's nerves. ;Ms Ren :Miss Ren knows about Rood's awakened form and acts as a support. She seems to be the Master's secretary. ;Lidusis Dien Artian :After Rood's persistence in attempting to befriend him, Lidusis comes to accept him as a friend. He often blames himself for the bad situations Rood gets in, but is reassured that it really isn't his fault. Rood is protective of Lidusis since he knows that he's being targeted. ;Dio Varus :Dio was his first friend in Helios and he knows that Dio is not a human. He discovers this when Dio's eyes change uncontrollably and in turn, Dio knows that he is the Black Magician.Black Haze: Chapter 67 ;Duchess Dayner Artian :She requested that Opion helps her son have a good life at Helios. Rood was chosen for this task. ;Iel :A Female classmate of Rood who befriends him. She admires the Black Magician and was present during the event that made him famous. ;Ben Noa :A boy who works at his family's cafe where Rood occasionally hangs out at. They appear to be close. ;Lin Noa :Lin is Rood's classmate who he befriends. ;Professor Rowell :A professor at Helios who has developed an obsessive interest in him ever since witnessing a mild display of Rood's abilities during the incident caused by Manon and the other Klads. ;Shicmuon :A powerful magician from the Magician's Association who is obsessed with meeting the Black Magician in order to fight him. He can become very violent and destructive when he is prevented from doing so. Rood knows this and tries to avoid interacting with him as much as possible. ;Chevel Phon Hadelio :Initially, Chevel thought that Rood was just a particularly lucky Idun, but he later discovers that he is the Black Magician during the Ishuella incident. Since this discovery, Chevel runs away from him out of fear. On the other hand, Rood is shown to be irritated this. ; Awaken :Transforms him into Blow. Skills *Is able to directly block others' attacks. *Hand-to-Hand Combat. *Advanced Sword Skills. *Basic Magic Spells ;'Crystal Ball ' :Rood owns a crystal ball which can be used as a communication device. *(To Ren) "...No. I can't go back just because of a flea like him." '' *(To Lidusis) ''"I'm just curious… Lidusis, you don't by any chance enjoy being bullied or getting hit, right?" '' *(To the Klads) ''"Look here. ...The one helplessly bullied or the one bullying as a group? Which is the real monster?" *(To Lidusis) "'Don't worry about me', 'Don't mind me' Stop saying those and just ask for help. Then no matter what happens-I'll help you." *(To the 'Black Thing') "I'm going to die? Oh, spare me." *(To Dio) "I'm gonna rip your mouth off. I want to talk properly without you saying things like that. If you really are the one that used to be my friend…. Dio Varus." *''(To Dio) "Dio, we're already'' on the same boat." *''(To Lidusis) "...But I'll be fine even if a hundred of those guys come at me."'' *Even though Rood was admitted into Helios for the purpose of completing a mission, Master already had plans of sending Rood to the school regardless. Category:Males Class 1 Category:Opion Category:Helios Category:Students Category:Idun